Eclipsing the Rose
by Snow white Kitsune
Summary: Tudors/Heroes crossover. What would happen if individuals across Tudor England began manifesting supernatural abilities in the wake of an eclipse? Would they turn to one another for comfort or bring about an English Inquisition?
1. Prologue

In response to _**Challenge #19, posted by Darkvampirewitch**_

A Heroes/Tudors crossover

Introduction: What if the events if Heroes worldwide began to happen with more frequency, not in modern times, but in the Tudors.

Following an unexpected eclipse, individuals throughout England suddenly obtain strange and unnatural abilities that differentiates them from others. In the wake of such dramatic changes how will different people respond, as battle lines are redrawn and new alliances are made as these individuals desperately seek out others like themselves, whilst trying to avoid discovery. After all, witchcraft is a real fear during this period, and how else will people respond to such unique abilities other than crying 'magic'.

Pairings: Anne/Henry (fading), Henry/Jane, Anne/Charles (a possibility).

Set around episode 2.7 'Matter's of State', following the executions of More and Fisher, and Henry's meeting with Jane Seymour.

Disclaimer- I don't own either 'Heroes' or 'The Tudors'

**A/N: Though slightly far fetched, bear with me. Individuals already set to have abilities include Anne Boleyn, Charles Brandon, Elizabeth Tudor and Mark Smeaton, any ideas regarding their abilities, or the possible abilities of other characters are welcome.**

Prologue

The mysterious eclipse of late spring, 1535 plunged England into darkness for mere minutes, but unknown to many their lives would change irrevocably that day.

It also, however, encouraged speculation to become rife throughout the country as nobles and peasants alike speculated the reason behind the celestial phenomenon. Some stated that God may finally be expressing his anger at the King regarding both the split from Rome and Cromwell's violent, supposed 'reforms'. Though these postulations were made quietly and away from ears which would pass the information on to those in higher positions who may take offence.

Others, however, noted that the incident occurred only once the King's interest in Queen Anne had begun to wayne, possibly implying that the marriage between England's two current monarchs was a true holy union and in pulling away from such a vow was encouraging expressions of celestial discontent.

Some were of the firm belief that this was a sign that God was displeased with the recent martyrdoms of both Thomas Moore and Bishop Fisher in his name.

All that these different gossips could agree was that the event was unnatural.

Though they would never know how right they were…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I neither own 'Heroes' or 'The Tudors'.

A/N- The poll in my profile has a list of other possible characters to gain abilities, input would be highly appreciated.

Chapter 1

'_Some individuals, it is true, are more special. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual born or hatched like every other member of their species. Anonymous. Seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary rung. It's destiny.' --Mohinder, Heroes, S1._

**Whitehall, **

The Duke of Suffolk groaned quietly, rubbing a tired hand across his eyes in a gesture that denoted a combination of both stress and exhaustion.

He hadn't been sleeping well recently, the events at court of late had placed him distinctly on edge, the execution of Sir Thomas Moore in particular. The humanist who had always shown nothing but loyalty to Henry, cast aside with such ease despite the claims by his majesty years ago that Moore was amongst the most beloved of his friends.

How the wheel turns.

It was alright for Henry to claim regrets now the man was dead, but that would do nothing for Moore now, nor would it provide any consolation for his family. It unnerved Brandon to have a blatant example of how easy it would be to fall from favour. Once upon a time following his marriage to Margret he had thought that banishment was the cruellest punishment of all. But he had a son to think about now, and if Catherine was correct, a second child on the way. In a way he'd be happy to leave court returning to their Suffolk holdings in the countryside as long as it kept his family safe from the treacheries of court.

Unfortunately, such an option was not viable. With Henry's cooling disposition regarding the Boleyn clan, something Charles heartily (but silently) approved of, he turned to his childhood friend for advice more and more. Advice that could prove either fruitful or deadly to himself or his family.

He did not think that Henry would harm his own godson through the removal of his titles, leaving both Suffolk and his family penniless, but he had thought the same of Mary once. Believed that his best friend would never be as heartless as to treat the child he's once known as his 'pearl' with such disdain and indifference. And yet he had been proven wrong by time. The girl once, and rightfully, known as Princess had been shut away from the world at Hatfield to be forgotten by the people who'd once professed such loyalty to her and her mother, their 'Queen of Hearts'. Forced to act as servant to Elizabeth by her own father…

No, he would not place his own family at risk.

He'd like to blame Anne for all the wrong doing, but even he knew that would be incorrect. For all the woman's cunning she would not be able to force Henry into something he disagreed with, he was far too proud a personality to allow a woman to dictate to him. After all, hadn't that in combination with the lack of male issue, been the cause for the early rifts in his relationship with Queen Katherine?

But that would imply that the more recent, and worrying developments within England had the full support of his King, and the thought of his childhood playmate and best friend willingly encouraging such activities and events without coercion…

It worried him a lot more than he would ever admit, even to himself.

The conclusion that it was Henry and not Anne Boleyn…. was unwelcome and left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was much more willing to believe that it was Boleyn responsible for the troubles facing both the country and select individuals, but that was wrong. The fact that their King, once known as the most handsome and gracious Prince, whom had proven such a relief in comparison to his miserly father, and who'd been particularly generous towards Brandon….was truly disturbing, and Brandon didn't want that.

Despite Henry's claims of regret, which he firmly believed, regarding the death of Thomas Moore (no mention was made of the deceased Bishop Fisher, though the man never had been good at making friends); his claims that Anne was the one at fault, had eagerly encouraged him in the removal of the all but saintly individual, held a distinct ring of fallacy. A lingering sense in his mind that it had been the King all along in this particular situation. Not Anne.

Charles let out an oath as he clutched at his brow with one hand. He'd been troubled by headaches for almost a month now, and it was beginning to test his patience. It would have been manageable if they were ordinary headaches, but they weren't. Instead it felt as though there was an almost constant…buzzing in his mind. Like an utter disarray of sound he was unable to shake no matter what he did.

They were his own personal hell at the moment, making it difficult to concentrate or focus on necessary activities.

In fact the only time his mind ever felt truly clear and at peace was when he was alone, either escaping into the vast and fragrant gardens of Whitehall, or disappearing for full days at a time on solo hunting pursuits.

Catherine and her worrying was becoming highly aggravating, and it took all the self control he had to prevent himself snapping at her sometimes, as much as he regretted his anger.

"Your Grace…." A servant in his own livery raised an eyebrow questioningly as he entered the dimly lit room, of which Brandon had closed the shudders and drapes in an attempt to block out his headache. "Do you wish for me to fetch a physician your grace?"

"Do I want you to….? No! If I wished for you to fetch me a physician then I would ask for you to do so. Fool." Charles snapped irritably, aware that he was being particularly vicious this morning. "You may leave me." He ordered distantly, already returning his attention to pondering how to remove his God awful head pains.

"As you wish, your grace." The servant bowed and began to leave, Charles turning way as he did so.

'_Arse'_

Charles' head snapped beck around, to gape at the sheer….rudeness of the servant to dare say such a thing of him, not only out loud but also in his very presence. It was an outrage that Suffolk would not stand for.

"What did you just say?" Suffolk snapped, his gaze narrowing on the servant as though he were a bug he wished to squash.

The servant turned, bewildered, to stare at the Duke.

"I said 'As you wish your grace'." The poor man blinked, slightly bemused by the Duke of Suffolk's behaviour but placing the blame at the door of the noble's recent illness.

"After that man!" Suffolk barked, his temper dangerously close to exploding, despite his usually relaxed nature.

"I didn't say anything your grace." Was the reply, as though the servant was speaking to someone exceedingly slow.

'_Must be the headaches messing with his mind, he was never THIS crazy before.'_

"What do you mean 'THIS crazy'?" Suffolk snarled, unable to believe how this…peasant, was arrogant to speak in such a way about him.

"Your grace?" The servant gaped in utter confusion. "Are you sure I shouldn't fetch the physic?"

"Yes, I'm sure I just don't see how you can just expect to get away with…" Charles began.

'_Oh Christ, he's lost his mind….'_

Charles blinked in confusion, he could hear the servant's voice, but he…he wasn't moving his lips?

"Y-yo're excused…" He staggered back, knowing that his face would have gone ghost white.

"Your Grace." The unnamed servant staggered out hurriedly.

Leaving behind an utterly confused and terrified Charles Brandon, clutching his once more aching brow, that had only stopped hurt briefly hurting when he was hearing voices.

He was hearing voices…

Charles found himself laughing aloud, with a particularly hysterical edge to the sound. Staggering forward, he leant against the table, bracing himself with a hand that felt as though it were carrying his whole body weight.

He was hearing things…

Was that not supposedly the first sign of madness? He did not feel as though the threads of sanity which bound his mind together were loosening, and yet…he was hearing voices that were not being spoken.

He nervously eyed one of the numerous 'remedies' Henry had gifted him with upon discovering Charles' sickness. He'd occasionally taken the foul concoctions in a desperate hope that they would work. What if they had made him worse, and these voices were merely a hallucination, a side effect of the mixtures?

"What on earth is wrong with me…" He growled aloud, grasping at his temples in a combination of both pain and confusion.

He was, as usual, left without an answer…

***********************


End file.
